


Hot Shower

by rebeccaofsbfarm



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, NSFW, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, and it devolved from there, i mean unless you like risk?, some rude person in the discord came at me with wet evan buckley, we've all been there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeccaofsbfarm/pseuds/rebeccaofsbfarm
Summary: He turns under the shower head, water streaming down his back and chest. His skin begins to warm, then his muscles, then his bones, and finally he is stretching to locate Buck’s shampoo and body wash to actually clean himself. His hip nudges against something unexpected, and he looks down and flushes.“Jesus, Buck,” and this is embarrassing, but maybe not surprising, because Buck has left a six-inch dildo suction-cupped to the side of his shower. Eddie is his best friend, knew it had been a while, but it certainly wasn’t the way he had expected Buck to be coping with the frustration. He’d been rather frustrated himself, and without realizing, he starts stroking the silicone cock curiously from balls to head.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 557





	Hot Shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myemergence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence/gifts).



> So. Uh. Here we are. Yes, this is 100% about shower sex, and Jenny is at fault. If you're looking for show continuity YOU ARE IN THE WRONG PLACE.
> 
> Title is from a Chance the Rapper song that means literally nothing, but hey it worked. Enjoy ;)

“Jesus Eddie, you’re wet!” Buck observes as he opens the door to his apartment. Eddie glares at him. Leave it to Buck to state the obvious.

Buck had already changed out of his work clothes, and is wearing sweatpants loose on his hips and a v-neck that had been stretched out to expose _so much_ of his throat. Eddie is lucky that he is cold, wet, and mad about it, because otherwise he would be having distinctly different feelings about the situation.

“It started coming down in sheets the moment I got out of the truck,” he growls, shaking the wet hair that falls against his forehead. Buck laughs at him, but he is already wandering off to bring him something to dry off with.

He stands, dripping, in front of the front door as Buck reappears from his laundry room with a towel, tousling his wet hair with it before handing it to him, “Go hop in the shower so you can warm up. I’ll find you some clothes.”

Eddie nods, and he follows Buck upstairs, leaving him to find him some clothes as he heads into the bathroom.

“I’ll go watch some Netflix downstairs if you want to get changed out here. I’ve left you a shirt and some sweatpants on the bed. They should fit,” Buck shouts through the door.

Eddie strips off his wet clothes, feeling warmer already without the heaviness of the air-chilled fabric. He opens the door of Buck’s shower, which he has always envied. It’s encased in glass, modern, like the rest of the apartment, and the shower head has at least sixteen different settings. He wishes he had an excuse to shower here more often. He turns the water on, waiting until the glass has fogged up with steam before stepping in.

He turns under the shower head, water streaming down his back and chest. His skin begins to warm, then his muscles, then his bones, and finally he is stretching to locate Buck’s shampoo and body wash to actually clean himself. His hip nudges against something unexpected, and he looks down and _flushes_.

“ _Jesus_ , Buck,” and this is embarrassing, but maybe not surprising, because Buck has left a six-inch dildo suction-cupped to the side of his shower. Eddie is his best friend, knew it had been a while, but it certainly wasn’t the way he had expected Buck to be coping with the frustration. He’d been rather frustrated himself, and without realizing, he starts stroking the silicone cock curiously from balls to head.

He chuckles darkly to himself, then sees that Buck has done him the favor of forgetting the lube in the shower as well. This thing is pretty big, but just the thought that it had been _inside_ Buck, that it had made him _come_ , was enough to have Eddie reaching for the bottle.

He moves his face out of the stream of the shower, and leans against the tile wall to steady himself as he stretches himself with his fingers, the realization that Buck is _downstairs_ and this is _his_ shower makes him groan and he hopes the sound is covered by the sound of the water.

He adjusts himself onto his toes and presses the head to his entrance. Buck is taller than him, has placed it just out of Eddie’s reach, but he doesn’t want to move it. If he leaves it, he’ll feel connected to the last time it was used. When it was Buck.

He closes his eyes and thinks of Buck, keening against the wall of the shower, and soon he’s sinking against the toy until his ass is pressing against the tile. Pressure builds in his belly, and he’s moaning, knowing that he’s _too loud_ and that Buck will burst in and find him, but there is some part of him that _wishes_ he would.

* * *

Downstairs, Buck realizes that after how chilled Eddie seemed when he came in, it would be nice if he has a warm towel when he gets out of the shower. He throws one in the dryer, then leans against it and lets it run for five minutes. After a few minutes of scrolling through his phone, he’s distracted by the appliance shaking against his ass, and he has a flashback to earlier in the shower, coming _hard_ to the thought of being fucked against his kitchen island by his best friend, which is perfectly normal and not at all intrusive, especially considering that his best friend is now upstairs in the shower himself.

 _In the shower_. Something clicks and Buck’s balls drop to his feet. He’d forgotten his fucking butt play toy in the shower, and by now Eddie has probably discovered it.

“Jesus Christ you dirty motherfucker,” he mutters to himself as he takes the steps two at a time up to his bedroom. “There’s no coming back from this one, dumb ass.”

He knocks gently at the door to his bathroom, but Eddie doesn’t answer him. _I mean, he’s seen Eddie naked before. They’ve shared a locker room, right?_ He nudges the door open a crack, just to poke his head in, and he is stunned. Yes, Eddie had found his dildo, but instead of the disgust Buck had been expecting, Eddie is _fucking himself_ with it.

“ _Buck…_ ” he groans, and Buck thinks that he’s been spotted, but Eddie reaches out to steady himself against the wet tile and continues to thrust onto the dildo, his eyes _closed_. _Instantly_ , Buck is hard. If he doesn’t see him, that means that he is _imagining_ him, and Buck can’t fucking believe it.

He steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind him quietly. It takes a few steps before Eddie opens his eyes, wide with surprise. For a moment he pauses, stunned, but then he sees that Buck is rubbing his erection through his sweatpants, and starts fucking himself again. Buck bites down on his bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth, and Eddie’s dark eyes burn. He maintains eye contact, and Buck knows that he is doing this _for_ _him_ now. He steps up to the glass door to watch him, mouth wide, as Eddie lifts himself off the toy before bearing down again.

Eddie reaches out, his palm flattening against the glass, and Buck can resist no longer. He opens the glass door into the shower, then Eddie is _dragging_ him in by the elastic of his sweatpants, and they are together in the shower. Buck is fully clothed but dripping wet in more ways than one.

“You okay with this?” Eddie asks, and Buck has no words. _Am I okay with you, the man I am secretly in love with, fucking yourself in my shower with my toys, thinking about me, thinking about_ me **_fucking_** _y_ ou _, then dragging me bodily in with you? I don’t know man. Not sure._

Instead of words, his hands find the curve of Eddie’s hips and grab on, continuing the same rhythm Eddie hand begun, pushing him against the toy and then pulling him close again. Eddie cries out when he hits bottom, and Buck covers his mouth with his own to swallow it, his tongue filling the space the cry has left vacant.

“How about you?” he asks, and Eddie chuckles mischievously, low in his throat, as he drags Buck against him by the ass. Buck doesn’t know how he’s still wearing clothes as he feels Eddie’s erection press against his through his saturated sweatpants, knowing Eddie can feel every inch of him through the wet fabric.

Eddie has a similar thought and he pulls back, his lips swollen with the pressure of their kiss. He drags his fingertips against Buck’s abs through his shirt, which is pasted against his skin, pulling at the hem. Buck reaches to pull it over his head, but Eddie doesn’t wait before his nails are scraping down Buck’s chest, and then his fingers are loosening the drawstring on his sweatpants. They are loose enough that they drop heavily to the floor of the shower, and Buck pushes them into the corner with his foot.

“So what you’re telling me,” Eddie says appreciatively, glancing him up and down, before his words are muffled against Buck’s wet skin at his shoulder. “Is that you asked me to come over just to hang out, but you weren’t even wearing underwear when I got here?”

Eddie doesn’t give him time to answer before he takes him in hand, and he’s stroking Buck at the same pace he fucks himself against the toy. Buck pulls back, keen to observe the scene in front of him, to see the _want_ in Eddie’s dark eyes as he watches him moan with _his hand_ around Buck’s cock.

“You’re a fucking tease Evan Buckley,” Eddie purrs, and Buck shifts so one hand against the wall behind Eddie’s head supports his weight, the other smooth against Eddie’s hip, his thumb pressing against his hip bone, impaling Eddie against the toy as Eddie strokes him between them, twisting his wrist in a way that makes Buck thrust into his hand. Buck’s teasing disappears, and he is lost to the feeling of Eddie’s fingers around his cock. He takes a shaky breath, before diving in for a long, drawn out kiss. Eddie is shaking, losing strength, and Buck knows that the toy is a reach for him.

His fingers dig into Eddie’s thighs and he lifts him up, guiding his legs around his waist, and using his leverage to fuck him deeper against the toy. Eddie throws his head back, and Buck takes his chance, licking against the hollow of his throat, tasting his sweat through the streaming water.

“I don’t want _this_ ,” Eddie groans, and Buck pulls up short, pausing just long enough for him to stutter out, “I want _you_.”

“I’m not sure you’re ready for me Eds,” he tries to reason, but Eddie won’t take no for an answer. His legs tighten around Buck, and he can feel him throbbing against his belly. Buck wants so much to fill the _need_ Eddie has, wants to feel him around him, but he’s afraid it will be too much.

“Then make me ready.”

Eddie is steady and sure, and Buck falls apart at the idea of what comes next, so he drops his legs and helps Eddie dismount from the wall. Free from the wall, he drags Buck to him, his fingers tugging the hair at the back of his head as he kisses him.

“Take me Buck,” he grunts, and Buck feels how hard he is against his leg. “ _Please_ just fucking take me.”

And Buck feels so much that he is torn. He wants to kiss him and he wants to fuck him against a wall, and it’s Eddie so neither urge negates the other. His hands bracket Eddie’s face and he’s kissing him and it’s a moment of holiness among chaos, before he forces Eddie backwards to the opposite tiled wall. He turns him around and pushes him chest-first into the tile. Eddie flattens himself, prone, and Buck’s fingertips graze his spine from the nape of his neck to his tail bone, examining the way his muscles tense at his touch. Buck taps Eddie’s ankles with his toes, using his feet to direct Eddie to position his legs further apart. Now he is spread, open and waiting.

Before he continues, Buck presses his chest flat against Eddie’s back so they are flush from their thighs to their fingertips, their hands pressed together above their heads against the wall. His cock is pressing against Eddie’s ass, and he realizes that whether _he_ is ready or not, he is about to give Eddie what he is asking for.

“First, I want to taste you,” Buck whispers into the space behind Eddie’s ear, and he kisses from his shoulder to his lower back, kneeling on one knee on the shower floor. Eddie adjusts, and Buck helps him, holding his gorgeous muscular thighs in his arms to spread him open, kneading at the muscles of Eddie’s ass.

Buck gently presses the pad of his thumb to Eddie’s entrance, already pink and spread from the thickness of the toy, but Buck knows that he is thicker than the toy and Eddie will need to be stretched again. He presses his mouth against Eddie’s hole, his tongue flat at first before probing inside.

He starts by teasing Eddie with the tip of his tongue, but he tastes so _good_ , and soon Buck is tongue-fucking him. Eddie grabs at the wall for purchase. The tiles are wet and he finds none, so he struggles, pressing further into Buck’s waiting mouth. It only encourages Buck to go deeper, and he holds Eddie’s thick thighs in his arms, burying his face against him.

One of Eddie’s hands disappears from the wall and Buck knows that he’s stroking himself. Eddie whines, and Buck knows what he wants and that he must be close.

He stands, his hand cupping Eddie’s ass before reaching to take Eddie’s hand back and placing it against the wall above him next to the other. He presses against him from neck to thigh, gently kissing his spine, and then he is pressing inside him. His fingers twine with Eddie’s against the wall and he goes slack, taking in all of it. Then they are moving and it’s slippery and _hot_ and Buck knows he wants so much _more_ but _this_ , this is astounding.

* * *

Buck’s breath is hot in his ear and his cock is deep inside him, tearing him apart and pulling him together simultaneously. Eddie doesn’t know how they got here; what led to this feeling burning inside him, but he wants, he wants, he _wants_.

Buck’s strong arms press him against the wall, his teeth sliding along the crux of his shoulder, and Eddie can’t help it. He needs _more_ of him. He adjusts his position until he can feel Buck’s whole length inside of him, and suddenly he feels a jolt that races to his toes. He calls out, and he feels Buck smirk against his shoulder, as he arcs his back to take him at this new angle. Buck’s hand moves to his hipbone and he’s pulling him against him with every thrust. Eddie’s hand searches until he has his fingers tangled in Buck’s and they’re thrusting together, leading up to the same climax.

Buck smiles against his skin before driving harder against the bundle of nerves inside him. Eddie finds that his limbs are slack, and he is being held up by Buck’s strength at the place where they meet. Buck is so strong, and he takes over the rhythm, moving them together as they come within a breath of their apex.

“Is this what you were imagining?” Buck purrs, holding him up with a hand flat against his abs, “When you were in here, fucking yourself. Did you imagine my cock inside you, filling you up?”

“Yes, Buck,” he whines. “Fuck I _want_ you.”

“You _have_ me,” he says and their hips are in sync as Eddie grapples to brace himself against the wall, Buck pressing against him, _into_ him so he can feel every inch of Eddie's muscle as comes, his whole body shaking with tremors. “Oh fuck Eddie, you have _all_ of me.”

Eddie knows that Buck is close, and he steadies himself to thrust downward as Buck howls into his shoulder, coming apart. He feels the pressure as Buck comes, snapping his hips once more into him, then holding him there, the rest of his body going slack.

Buck laughs with his release, and Eddie joins him, both of them sagging into the relief of the moment. The shower is still running down their bodies, which is probably a good thing because they’ve made quite the mess.

Eddie chuckles, reaching for the body wash, and realizes that he has gotten rather distracted from when he had first attempted to wash himself. Buck takes the body wash from him, pouring some into his hands and using them to wash Eddie’s chest, hovering over his pectoral muscles to run his fingertips over them, then smoothing his hand over Eddie’s collar bone. While Buck is washing their bodies, Eddie reaches over for the shampoo, using his fingers to lather the suds into his own hair before doing the same to Buck’s blonde curls. Buck smiles as Eddie scratches his scalp and places kisses along his jaw line.

Buck pulls him into a full body embrace, kissing his forehead, then his nose, then his lips, and they share a warm smile of afterglow. They rinse off the suds, and he presses his lips to every warm, wet inch of skin that Buck gives him access to. Buck reaches to turn off the shower, but they stand there in the cubicle for another moment, steadying themselves, before Eddie steps out first.

Buck looks crestfallen, like something has been lost, so he reaches his hand out to pull him from the shower. He grabs a towel from the rack and pulls it around his waist, tying it, then reaches for another. He whips it around Buck’s back and pulls him forward with it, nuzzling into his neck. They are both fresh and warm and now he’s relaxed like he hasn’t been in weeks.

“Want to take a nap with me?” he asks, and Buck smiles against him. He looks surprised, but Eddie finds his lips, confirming that he is _here_ and he is _staying_. He tries to communicate with his eyes, _We’re okay Buck. Don’t worry._

 _More than okay_ , he thinks, and Buck seems to agree, because he is wrapping his arms around Eddie, soothed. He leans down to burrow against Eddie’s ear, and his breath is warm and soft.

“Take me to bed,” Buck murmurs, and Eddie leads him from the bathroom. Their skin is still moist, but Eddie drops his towel, releasing Buck’s and together they crawl under the covers and fold into each other’s arms. He thinks Buck is drifting off, but then he chuckles.

“Hey Eddie, do you want to know a secret?” he asks, and the smile is still written across his face. “I meant what I said. You have _all_ of me. This morning, when I…” he clears his throat nervously, “I was thinking of you too.”

“In the shower?” he asks, feeling a powerful pull toward Buck’s chest, and he’s not sure his meaning has been communicated until Buck shakes his head.

He smirks, “I was bent over the kitchen island, actually.”

 _Shit_ , he thinks, and he’s almost hard again just thinking about it, the cold marble under his hands and Buck writhing beneath him. He grabs Buck’s ass, presses against him, and squeezes him to show how open he is to the idea, but for now he wants nothing more than to feel the heat of Buck’s body against his.

He settles his hand at Buck’s hip and buries his face into his neck, content with the promise of _later_ , “We have time for everything.”


End file.
